What Happens
by nivek619
Summary: This is the story of what happens. Naruto has all of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed in him. But his personality is very different. Read and discover as Naruto becomes a Shinobi like no other. Warning Rated M, mature language, graphic scenes, and sexual references. Not sure where this will go. No pairs yet, OOC Naruto


**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto all rights go to Kishimoto this is just my take on what may happen.**

 _ **The blood in their veins run cold...**_

"GET DOWN NOW!" a voice yelled across the field

A large boulder flew across the sky.

 _ **Panic begins to settle in...**_

"Kyofu? KYOFU! WHERE ARE YOU!" a woman shrieks.

 _ **Madness takes over...**_

"We are all doomed..." came a man who was bleeding from rock shrapnel.

A large red beam was heading for the Hokage monument. A flash could be seen in the center of the village. It was so bright that all the villagers, ninjas and civilians alike, were blinded for a few seconds.

 _ **And then there was silence.**_

Not a word was said among the village, only silence as everyone tried to comprehend what had happened to their impending doom. Then, one man spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"Yondaime-sama..."

 **1 Hour Prior**

"MINATO HELP ME DAMNIT!" a shout was heard in the cavern from a feminine voice.

"Kushi-chan what do you want me to do?" a panicked blond haired Hokage asked.

"Hold my hand and whisper sweet nothings! I don't know! Just make the pain stop!" Kushina exclaimed.

"But you are giving birth... I'm so confused!" Minato whined.

"You men are just useless, get out of my way boy!" An older woman, Biwako, yelled. "Just keep

pushing darling! I can see the little one's head!"

The seal on Kushina's stomach began deteriorating as if a force was trying to remove it.

"No you don't demon!" yelled Minato fiercely.

Minato applied chakra to Kushina's stomach, the seal specifically, and maintained what little was left. Suddenly the cry that only a newborn infant could be heard.

"Is.. is that my son?" Minato worriedly asked?

"That is is Minato! Now fix that seal on your wife so she can see her child!" scolded Biwako.

"Hai!" shouted Minato.

Minato using all his chakra control re-applied the seal to Kushina.

"Fu-" Minato tried to finish the sealing but was interrupted by an explosion causing him to stumble.

A Kunai was thrown toward Minato, whom with the experience of a Hokage, bent back and narrowly avoided being impaled.

"Who's there!" shouted Minato angrily.

"Who I am isn't very important, but what I want is..." mysteriously said a man with a deep voice in an orange mask.

" _How did he get in here past my anbu and my senses?" thought a frantic Minato._

"Now if you will excuse me." said the masked man as he appeared next to Biwako, knocking her out with a chop to the neck, grabbing the newborn and disappearing in a vortex of space.

"NARUTO!" shouted Minato.

"Mi-na..." mumbled a weak Kushina. "I can't.. the seal... I can't hold it ba-"

The seal on Kushina's seal had deteriorated completely and the sound of a thousand demons could be heard as a powerful energy was released from her stomach. Just outside of Konoha a blood lust like none other could be felt by the village. Only a few of the villagers could actually see but for those who saw began running immediately. In the forest just outside the village hidden in the leaves, a creature was being formed slowly in wisps of red chakra that began to form quicker and quicker as the moments passed. After 5 minutes the outline of a fox could be seen, it looked like a normal fox at first. The second tail began to form and a distinct growling could be heard.

"Kushina! KUSHINA STAY WITH ME!" yelled Minato in tears.

"Mi... na... pro... tect.. Naruto..." Kushina weakly said.

A third tail could be seen on the chakra outline. The lower parts of the legs nearly filled with the chakra.

"Jonins quick! Prepare a defensive perimeter around the chakra! Stay 50 meters away" A man in black ninja attire commanded. As he yelled this more than 150 ninja were running towards the source of vile chakra.

A fourth tail appeared and the blood lust that was felt sky rocketed.

"Chunins move the civilians and genins to the shelters in sectors 5 and 6!" commanded the same man.

"Hai Sandaime-Sama!" one of the chunin yelled back as 50 chunins scattered to save as many lives as possible.

Away from the village a cry could be heard.

"It's ok little one, I will allow you to witness all this destruction and raise you to despise it." said the masked man.

A fifth, sixth, and seventh tail appeared in quick succession to one another as the chakra filled the shape up to the neck of the fox outline.

"Kushina what do I do? I can't do this without you..." a now bawling Minato cried out.

"...fi...ght..." Kushina struggled to say as she smiled one last time to her loving husband. The light in her eyes faded as she passed on.

"Kushina...? Kushina? KUSHINA!" howled a broken man.

A ninth tail was formed, and the figure of the fox was now completed. Two large red eyes slowly opened, and a feral smile could be seen. The fox merely observed his surroundings, the ninja around it froze never before feeling such blood lust coming from one spot.

" **Play with me humans!"** roared the massive creature as a flick of one of the tails came quickly towards the ninjas. Immediately 15 jonin were killed by the swipe of the tail.

"FIRE ALL JUTSU! NOW!" yelled the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he himself ran through seals for his own jutsu.

The next sight anyone would see could be considered a massacre. The fox merely put up 3 tails to defend himself and all the jutsus simply dissipated. The feral smile never lessening from the creature's snout. He then used those three tails and slammed them into the ground. Boulders the side of beds were thrown at the shinobi and many were killed by impact, others severely wounded by rock shrapnel.

"Call for Anbu squad Zulu now!" yelled the Sandaime as he summoned his personal summons the monkey king Enma, immediately following he threw a three pronged kunai.

In a flash, none other than the Fourth Hokage appeared with a solemn look on his face.

"Where is Zulu squad..." said Minato in a dead voice.

"They are on the way" Hiruzen replied quickly, he noticed the look on his successor's face, "I'm so sorry Minato... where is Naruto?"

"I don't know..." said Minato in the same dead voice.

In a field a mile away from the battle.

"Give him back!" shouted a man with a mane of white hair and red markings on his face.

"No." said the masked man.

"Fine, I'll use force" said the man with the white hair.

"You will have to kill me to get him back Jiraiya..." said the masked man.

Jiraiya immediately flashed towards the masked man in a shunshin and attempted a round house kick, but at the last second pulled his leg back as the masked man had used Naruto as a shield.

"Fight me! You coward!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Why should I do that? I don't feel like it." the masked man said.

Jiraiya, frustrated, did the only thing he could think of. He threw a three pronged kunai towards the masked man who tilted his head to the side. A flash appeared in front of the masked man and Minato quickly saw a small tuft of blonde, reached for it managing to grab the baby, and flashed away back into his home. He placed Naruto on a mat next to his already dead mother.

"I'll be back Naruto." Minato mumbled. He then felt for the kunai that Jiraiya had thrown and flashed to it. What he saw next would follow him into the after life. His sensei had his left arm blown off and was bleeding profusely from the shoulder joint.

"JIRAIYA SENSEI!" yelled a now frantic Minato. He sprinted over to his sensei, grabbed his arm, and flashed them to the hospital. He then flagged down one of the staff. He flashed through seals and shouted "Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Elder Toads!" shouted Minato after he bit his thumb and placed it on the ground. Two small puffs appeared in front of Minato.

"Elders help Jiraiya! He needs Sage chakra now!" screamed Minato.

On the battlefield

"Sandaime-sama, Zulu squad as ordered!" a ninja in a black cloak and ferret mask stated.

"Quickly, have your squad set up a four corner barrier around myself and the Kyuubi! 100 meters around!" shouted Hiruzen. Who then threw another three pronged kunai. In a flash Minato appeared crouched and in tears.

"We might lose him..." Minato mumbled.

"Not now Minato! We need to find a way to seal the Kyuubi!" the Sandaime said angry with the way Minato was acting.

"I have an idea..." said Minato as he flashed away.

"... MINATO WHERE DID YOU GO!" Hiruzen screamed to the heavens.

As he yelled this a purple pyramid began to appear around him and the Kyuubi.

" **You humans think this will hold me? ME! THE GREAT KYUUBI?!"** shouted the demon fox.

" **I'll show you why I am the greatest of us bijuu!"** said the fox as a red ball of chakra appeared in the fox's mouth. Hiruzen in awe just watched the fox form a ball of condensed chakra in it's mouth, unable to move from the amount of killer intent and blood lust coming from the move. It fired the ball of energy and after a mere second of struggle against the barrier burst through and headed towards the Hokage monument.

Minato sensing it grabbed Naruto and flashed to the Hokage monument. Seeing the ball rapidly approaching, took a three pronged kunai and threw it towards the ball, tossing Naruto into the air, he flashed through some seals and shouted " **Hikari no Geto! (Gate of light)** " and a flash that blinded the villagers and ninjas alike came.

The field where Jiraiya had fought in that moment became the new training ground 0.

Naruto fell back into Minato's arms and he flashed back to the Third Hokage. He then summoned an altar and placed Naruto on it.

"I am going to seal him into my son..." Minato said in a dead voice.

"Are you sure about this my boy?" Hiruzen asked wearily. The look in his successor's eyes was all he needed. "Alright, which seal will we use?"

"You already know, we will use the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight trigrams sealing)** in tandem with the **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"** said Minato.

"But you will die if you use that! Naruto needs a father!" exclaimed a surprised Sarutobi.

"I don't even want to live anymore. This is for the village, look after him for me will you?" Minato said as he threw a three pronged kunai above the Kyuubi and flashed to it.

Minato bit his thumb and flashed through seals. **KUCHIYOSE: YATAI KUSUSHI no JUSTU! (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer)** shouted Minato. A large red toad appeared below Minato and landed on the Kyuubi.

The Fourth Hokage landed on the Kyuubi's snout and said, "It's time that you go away again, my son will handle you for me... try to be happy one day Kyuubi."

He flashed through seals while the Kyuubi attempted to thrash about, and Minato slammed his palm on the Kyuubi's head shouting " **HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI FUJIN (Eight Trigrams Dead Demon Sealing)** " and as he said it the Kyuubi began to dissipate and flow in Naruto, as this was happening the Sandaime just looked on with a sad look on his face.

"I'll do what I can for him Minato, I swear this on my honor he will grow up to be a splendid shinobi." the Third said to himself.

As the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was placed into Naruto, Minato fell exhausted from the jutsu. Hiruzen jumped and caught him and carried him to Naruto who had fallen asleep from all the stress.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama, hey Naruto... I'm sorry I won't be there for you. But know that I love you, and your mother loved you. Grow up and be strong, make friends, everything a normal child would. I know I placed a heavy burden on you, but fight through the struggle. I left a will in the home for Sarutobi to give to you. I'm so sorry. Good-bye Naruto." Minato said before his eyes began to flutter.

"Hiruzen... pl...ease... take...ca..re..of...him." Minato breathed out his last words.

"I will..." Hiruzen said.

 **A/N Hey guys! This is Nivek619, I started a story a long time ago when I was a lot younger and I decided to write another story, but actually continue this one. Let me know what you think so far. I know I have a lot of work to do. Leave some good advice for what you want me to improve on. This story is an off the top, I have a couple ideas planned but nothing really set in stone. Just know that Naruto will be OOC in this one. Thanks again and hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
